Can I Take It Off Now?
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "Did I thank you for this yet?" "Nope, you threatened my life, my sanity, my car, my driver, and my sex life, but you didn't ever thank me." Auggie has a surprise for Annie. AxA.


Can I Take It Off Now?

-x-

"Auggie, can I take it off now?"

Auggie smiled. He reached over and patted the top of her hand, "No. Not yet."

He returned his attention to the movements of the car. His driver, who had been told of their destination ahead of time, was effortlessly weaving between traffic. He turned down a side street.

Annie gave a frustrated sigh and let herself fall back onto the soft leather seat. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Auggie chuckled quietly at her frustration, which caused Annie to turn toward him, "Just because I can't see anything doesn't mean I can't hear! And just so you know, I am glaring at you."

"I know," he replied.

Annie growled quietly under her breath, "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you can't resist a challenge," he told her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, knowing full well he couldn't see her anyway.

"Don't worry, Annie, we're almost there."

The driver pulled the car into the empty, over-sized parking lot. He parked under one of the lights and turning off the car.

"I can take it off now?" Her fingers reached to remove the blindfold but he grabbed her wrist.

"No. Not yet."

"Auggie!"

"Patience, Annie."

Annie groaned loudly in frustration.

Auggie laughed again. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door, "Yeah, yeah, you hate me. I know that already." He helped her out and she wobbled a bit in his arms, unsure of the footing. He closed the door. The driver left them in the parking lot; Auggie would call him later to come pick them up.

He pulled out his electronic cane and started walking toward their destination, "Come on, Annie"

"Come on? How am I supposed to 'come on' when I can't see!"

"Now you know how I feel when you try and make me 'come on' somewhere," Auggie teased, "Don't worry, I'll lead you."

"Yeah, the blind leading the blind," Annie signed, "This is comforting."

He slipped an arm around her waist. He led her across the parking lot and to the entrance where he showed the guard the passes he'd bought yesterday. The guard nodded and smiled as he opened the door for them.

"Auggie..." she growled as he led her down the walkways past the different enclosures shrouded in shadow and faint lights.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Ugh!"

A couple of workers turned and smiled when they saw the pair shuffle pass. The park was closed for the night. It actually had been closed for a few hours…since five that afternoon, but Auggie had managed to get passes into it for her surprise.

Auggie smiled as she began to stomp her feet.

"It's just a bit further," he told her.

"You said that already."

"Will you quit complaining?" She shook her head and he sighed, "I should've gagged you too."

He earned a sharp jab in the ribs.

"And maybe a straight jacket..." he mused. He stepped out of the way when she went to hit him.

"Auggie?" she called. She turned around slowly with her hands outstretched. Auggie chuckled and backed away from her. He listened to her shuffle around, lost in her blindness.

"Auggie, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is," he told her, "Now you know what it's like to be me."

She growled under her breath, he was sure she was cursing him.

"Come on," he told her again. He took hold of her waist again and led her along.

They continued through the park until he stopped her. He opened a door to one of the buildings and led her inside. She stopped, head tilted slightly as she felt the cold air touch her skin, heard the sound of seagulls and ocean waves emitting from the speakers. She nudged the floor with her boot and frowned when she felt the tile.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"I'll be right back. Sit here. There should be a bench right behind you. Do not lift that blindfold or I'll never take you anywhere again."

"And that's a bad thing?" She glared at him, not that he could see, when he patted her shoulder lightly.

She heard him walk away as she eased carefully onto the wooden bench, feeling ridiculous. He had told her they were going to the pool so she'd thrown a swimsuit on underneath her clothes only to be blindfolded as soon as she got in the car. She should've known better than to trust him.

"Alright, come on," he said, grabbing her arm and helping her up.

"Will you quit saying that! Unlike you, I'm not used to being blind."

She heard muffled laughter, laughter that didn't belong to Auggie, and she frowned.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"No, I won't because you won't let me take this thing off!"

"Fine. Then you'll hear."

Footsteps approached and Annie willed herself to have x-ray vision so that she could see who it was but nothing happened and she crossed her arms over her chest, "I really hate you, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Ms. Walker?"

Her head moved toward the voice. She tried to place the voice, but was not succeeding.

"Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Samantha Hendrix. If you'll...uh...come this way we'll get you ready."

She felt a different pressure on her other arm and frowned.

"Ready? Let's go." And, with that, Samantha led Annie into another room, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on? Will I ever be able to take this thing off?" she asked. Samantha had pulled off Annie's shirt and pants and gave her something else to step into and pull up. She had felt Samantha zipping it up her back before having her wash her hands thoroughly in warm, no hot, water. Now they were outside again and she could hear water.

"I promise you, it's just a bit longer. Just until your boyfriend comes back. Then you can take it off."

"Ex-boyfriend," she muttered darkly. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt the strange, rubber-y texture of her new clothes.

"Here he is."

Annie felt fingers untying the knot behind her head and then the blindfold was removed. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer before opening them slowly. They were standing on a dock, in front of a lagoon-type enclosure, sun setting behind it and she could see the lights around it beginning to come on. Water lapped at the sides of the dock and she stared as she saw the dolphins swimming in it. Glancing down at herself she saw the black wetsuit and turned to Auggie who was wearing a matching one. Her mouth was open and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't be serious."

"Happy birthday, Annie," Auggie grinned.

Annie laughed and threw her arms around him, "How did you know I wanted to swim with them?"

"Your sister told me. Well, she actually told me awhile ago but I had to wait for your birthday."

"Auggie...wow. Thank-you," she whispered. She smiled and hugged Auggie tighter before turning to look at the woman standing beside her. Samantha smiled, dressed in a wetsuit as well, blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail.

"Ready?" she asked. Annie nodded excitedly and Samantha opened the gate to the enclosure. Auggie, Annie, and Samantha walked down the ramp to the water.

"Alright, get in. It might be a bit cold, but the wet suit should keep you predominately warm. Swim around a bit, let the dolphins get used to you."

Annie grinned and slipped into the water quickly. Auggie stood on the ramp with the water at his waist.

Annie squealed as one of the dolphins brushed against her. She let her fingers trail over the rubber-like feel of the dolphin's skin. Auggie bit his lip at the coldness but smiled as he listened to Annie with the dolphins. Samantha joined them in the water and blew a whistle. The dolphins came over to her and she smiled.

"This is Sandy," Samantha gestured to one of the dolphins, "This one is Salty. And this one is Skipper." The dolphins all clicked and chattered, swimming around the pair, "They'll be helping us with the tricks tonight," she added with a grin.

Annie looked up in surprise and brushed wet strands of hair from her face, "Tricks?" she asked in surprise.

Samantha laughed, "Yes, tricks. Didn't you tell her anything?"

"No," Annie shook her head "It's all a surprise."

Samantha nodded in understanding, "Alright, the first trick is quite simple. I'll demonstrate with Skipper here." She swam over to one of the dolphins and Annie shook her head. How Samantha managed to distinguish one from the other was beyond her.

"Grab a hold of their dorsal fin like so," she instructed. She reached over and taking hold of the fin, "And just enjoy the ride. Now you grab hold."

Annie grinned and took hold of on of the fins. The fin was wet, slime-y almost, but smooth and sleek at the same time. It was amazing. Like wet silk. Samantha blew her whistle again and the dolphins took off across the lagoon, like speedboats. Annie laughed and struggled to keep her grip. Auggie, from his position on the ramp, grinned at the sounds of Annie's excitement. Samantha grinned, watching Annie, and pulled out the under-water camera, taking pictures of her as she rounded the corner.

"Ready for the next trick?" Samantha called.

"Yeah!" Annie exclaimed. She grinned as she released the fin.

Samantha set the camera on the dock and swam over, "For this one you have to lay on your stomach, just like this, with your arms outstretched," she instructed and demonstrated for Annie, "Then, when I blow my whistle..." She blew the whistle and one of the dolphins swam over to her, pressing its nose to the balls of her feet and swimming forward so that she was pushed up, out of the water.

Annie grinned and Auggie paled, his mind trying to imagine what was happening in the water.

Annie turned back to Auggie, "Did I thank you for this yet?" she called to him.

"Nope," Auggie smiled, "You threatened my life, my sanity, my car, my driver, and my sex life, but you didn't ever thank me," he replied. Annie splashed him as Samantha returned to them.

"Good boy Skipper," she said and tossed him a fish from a bucket on the dock, "Alright Annie, just lay just as I did. Good. Now...ready..." She blew the whistle and another dolphin swam up, pressing its nose to her feet. She laughed, arms outstretched, water dripping from her fingers, flying around her. She felt like she was flying.

-x-

"That was wonderful, Auggie," Annie exclaimed. They had changed and somewhat dried off, and were currently walking through the closed water park, "Really. Thank you. I think it was the best birthday present I ever got," she said.

He smiled and took her hand in his own, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They continued their walk in silence now. The sun had set and the overhead lights were on, illuminating the park. They moved on, heading away from the exibit part of the park.

"Where are we going now."

Auggie smiled again, "Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around, look," he pointed to something behind her. She frowned in confusion, turning and groaning when he tied the blindfold around her eyes again.

"You can't be serious! Auggie!" she complained.

He just laughed, guiding her down the paths, across little wooden bridges, toward the more natural edge of the aquarium, where you could climb onto the sea wall and look over at the ocean on the other side.

"Just a few more minutes," he told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest as he guided her over to a bench and sat her down, "I really hate you, you know," she muttered.

"You've told me that before."

"That's because it's true!" she snapped.

He laughed in response, "Just enjoy yourself, Annie."

"How can I when you have me blindfolded?"

He shook his head, "Alright, Annie, you can take it off."

She pulled it off quickly, "The ocean?"

"Look up, silly."

She looked up at the sky and her breath caught.

"Auggie..."

That was right, how could she have forgotten the meteor shower was tonight?

"I hope you don't mind me not bringing a cake. You can still make a wish though."

She threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the meteors falling. She felt their fingers entwine and smiled at him.

"I love you, Auggie."

She relaxed and enjoyed the warmth from his body and the feel of the lights behind them while there was nothing but sparkling ocean, twinkling stars, glowing moon, and falling stardust in front of them. She could even see an old sailboat in the water, silhouetted against the backdrop of celestial beings. It was perfect.

"I know," Auggie kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Annie. Happy Birthday."


End file.
